


take me home

by saturnistic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnistic/pseuds/saturnistic
Summary: Snippets of the relationship between one Fitzroy Maplecourt and Argonaut Keene[Song is Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros]
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	take me home

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again, i know i just published another maplekeene fic yesterday but i was listening to this song last night before bed and the idea for this fic got stuck in my head and, as a significant cultural icon once said, "you know i had to do it to em"
> 
> anyways, maplekeenes come get y'all juice

_Alabama, Arkansas  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Not the way that I do love you_

_Well, holy moly me oh my  
You're the apple of my eye  
Girl, I never loved one like you_

Fitzroy sat on a bench in the courtyard, chin in his hands and heaving sigh after sigh. He sat alone like this for a while before he heard the distinct plop of someone sitting on the seat next to him.

"Whatcha doin' out here sighing up a storm for, fancylad?" Argo smiled over at him, the posterboy of nonchalant happy-go-lucky cheer. Fitzroy lazily let his gaze fall upon his blue companion, not even bothering to turn his head, and just as quickly returned it to the fixed spot on the ground it had originally been occupied with.

Deciding against telling the truth, Fitzroy let out another sigh. "Just thinking about how absolutely dull things are going to be around here until the next semester starts."

"Aw come on, there's lots of stuff you can do with all that free time. I mean, Last Hope is-" Argo abruptly stopped, and when Fitzroy looked over at him once again, he noticed a look of sudden realization on the genasi's face. "Wait, yer not goin' home or nothing?"

Fitzroy sat up straight at that, finally angling himself towards Argo and looking straight at him. "Nah, I've decided to stay for the break. Probably less going on back home than here, if I'm being honest."

Argo responded with a quizzical look. "Ya sure? Ya don't, like, wanna see your ma and pa or anything?"

Fitzroy felt his face warm up. "Well I… I mean, uh… I- I swore an oath! An oath to my parents that the next time they see their son, he will be a full fledged knight of Goodcastle!" Suddenly, he felt as though his eyes could no longer handle the sight of Argo and he turned, finding the hem of his cloak to be the most interesting thing he could find. 

"And besides," He continued, unable to stop the small gentle smile that made its way onto his lips. "I don't think you two could last five minutes without me."

Despite the nature of the words he spoke, they left his mouth drenched in tenderness.

_Man, oh, man, you're my best friend  
I scream it to the nothingness  
There ain't nothing that I need_

_Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ  
Ain't nothing please me more than you_

Argo returned to the dorm after class one day, mind occupied only by the determination to climb in bed and take a nap. He found the Firbolg sitting on the floor in the common area, textbook in his lap and hands clenched in his hair. Judging by the death grip he had on his poor tangled locks, Argo assumed it was accounting homework.

"Hey, Bud!" He approached the large man, who in turn looked up and gave him a grunt in response. "Tough stuff, huh?"

"Dis is wery… difficult." The Firbolg finally released his hair and lowered his hands to his sides. "In de forest, there is no such thing as dis… accounting. I do not… understand it."

Argo squatted down to be on level with the Firbolg. "Tell me about it. Maybe we could have a study day where we sit and work it out together, huh?"

The Firbolg nodded. "Dis sounds… like good idea. Team vork… makes the dream vork, eh?" With that, he let out a hearty chuckle, obviously pleased with himself. Argo responded with a big goofy smile.

"Say, you haven't seen Fitz around, have ya? I really need a nap but you know how loud things can get around here when he's around." It wasn't exactly a lie, but he hoped that the blush that he could feel surfacing wouldn't reveal that it also wasn't quite the truth.

The Firbolg thought for a moment. "He vas here a moment ago. You must have… just missed him, I think."

"Thank you, friend Firbolg. In that case I'm gonna catch some shut eye. Good luck with yer studies." 

The Firbolg responded with a gruff "Tanks," as Argo stood and entered their shared bedroom. He was about to throw the covers on his bed back when he noticed something nestled in the folds of his blanket. Upon closer inspection, he found a small pile of varying citrus fruits and a note tucked underneath them. On the note, he found fancy fluid writing in maroon ink.

_Thank you for the hot mint gum.  
xoxo, Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt_

He stared at the note for what felt like years, trying to will the rapid beating of his heart to slow its pace. Finally he admitted defeat, letting it run wild as he set the note and the fruits on his bedside table. As he climbed into bed, his thoughts which had previously been occupied by napping now ran wild with nothing but one Fitzroy Maplecourt.

\---

_I'll follow you into the park  
Through the jungle, through the dark  
Girl, I never loved one like you_

_Moats and boats, and waterfalls  
Alleyways, and pay phone calls  
I been everywhere with you (that's true)_

Despite the fact that his own vision was blurring and his own body was threatening to fail him, Fitzroy clutched the unconscious body of Argo closely to his chest. He willed his eyes to stay open, watching closely to make sure he could still see if the rogue's chest rose and fell with breath. And it did, but it was shallow and ragged as he continued to struggle against the pain from his wounds.

Fitzroy didn't care that his new cloak was going to be stained with blood, didn't care that ignoring his own wounds was likely to make them worse, that he was much closer to Argo right now than friends usually were. All he cared about was that Argo was hurt, barely hanging in there, and he was ready to do whatever it took to get him out of there safely.

"Please, please wake up." The sting of hot tears overwhelmed him, and with a blink they all spilled onto his cheeks. "Argonaut Keene, if you don't come back to me I will never forgive you."

He felt the genasi stir, and a breath catch in his own throat. Argo let out a weak chuckle as he opened his eyes ever so slightly and angled his head to look at his protector with a smile. "Well, we can't be having that, now can we?"

Fitzroy couldn't stop the relieved laugh bubbling in his chest, and he quickly moved to take one of Argo's hands in his. "You have to remember, you're my henchman, you can't just go dying if I didn't order you to."

Argo's smile widens, and he gives Fitzroy's hand a weak squeeze. "But it's my job to follow you and fight for you."

_Laugh until we think we'll die  
Barefoot on a summer night  
Never could be sweeter than with you_

_And in the streets you run afree  
Like it's only you and me  
Geez, you're something to see_

A night on the town with friends to celebrate passing exams. It was exactly what Argo needed, a night of fun and frivolity to unwind. The Thundermen had agreed to meet with all their friends in the center of town to find somewhere fun to go together, and naturally that meant winding up in one of the nearby taverns. 

Argo returned to the table they were occupying with a fresh glass of whiskey in hand to find Fitzroy missing. A quick scan of the room revealed to him that the half-elf had moved to the other side of the tavern, leaning against the wall and nursing a mixed drink. He approached gently, giving Fitzroy a small nod before taking up the spot next to him.

"You alright, Fitzroy? You're quite a ways away from our little group." 

Amber eyes glanced at him for a brief moment before returning to the floor. "It's nothing, Argo, I just… I thought I was paranoid before our little discussion with Higglemas, but now it's even worse. Hard to really enjoy myself when I can't get this feeling out of my head that something bad is happening."

Argo hummed, taking a sip from his drink. "I get ya. Y'know, I'm kinda scared too, but this is our night. We've been working hard and we have a hell of a task in front of us, but tonight we can relax and be stupid kids! You can let it go for a little bit, can't ya?"

The only reply he got was a huff, eliciting a sigh of his own. There was a brief pause before he snatched the glass out of Fitzroy's hand, placing it on a nearby table and replacing it with his own hand. "Then how about we get outta here?"

Before the other could protest, Argo was pulling him along, out of the tavern and down the streets of Last Hope. "Argo, wait, where are we going?" He replied to Fitzroy with a boisterous laugh as he quickened their pace to a jog.

He could hear his heart pounding and their heels clicking on the pavement. He could feel the wind blowing through his hair and the warm hand clutching his. He could see stars in the sky and, as he looked back at Fitzroy, a beautiful boy with wild hair, wide eyes, and a faint smile. Argo couldn't help but smile back.

He found a low roof for them to sit on, and he grumbled when Fitzroy had to help him climb onto it. They laid side by side, watching the stars and talking about nothing and everything at the same time, their fingers entwined all the while. They stayed there that way until the sunlight began to take the stars out of the sky.

\---

_Jade?  
Alexander?_

"Argo?" Fitzroy woke up to find the genasi by his bedside yet again, and he moved to prop himself up on his elbows. He still felt weak so his arms trembled beneath him, and seeing this made Argo spring forward to help him sit up, an arm wrapped behind his back to support him.

"Fitzroy." 

_Do you remember that day you fell outta my window?  
I sure do - you came jumping out after me._

The half-elf smiled and turned to look at Argo. "Say, remember that day we fought all those imps at the hospital?"

Argo chuckled. "Course I do, you got beat up pretty bad that day."

_Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your ass, and you were bleeding all over the place, and I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?  
Yes, I do._

Fitzroy scoffed. "You say that as if it wasn't you who got beat up the worst."

"Ya got a point there, fancypants."

_Well, there's something I never told you about that night.  
What didn't you tell me?_

Fitzroy gulped. "Anyways, I uh… there's something I've been meaning to tell you since that day, and I'd like to say it while I have a chance."

Argo pulled away just enough to look him in the eye, a concerned look on his face. "What is it?"

_Well, while you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you 'til just now!_

A deep breath.

"That day, I held you in my arms as you struggled for your life. I had been able to patch you up a bit, but with each breath you took, I thought it was going to be your last. Even though I was in nearly as bad a state as you were, the only thing I could feel was fear, fear that I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would have done, I-" He had to pause as the threat of tears loomed in the corners of his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that I've fallen in love with you, Argonaut Keene."

"Fitzroy…" Argo's voice came out as almost just a breath, and Fitzroy could feel as the hand on his back began to tremble. Within a moment they found themselves clutching each other tightly, both wracked with sobs.

"Gods, Fitzroy, me too. I love you so much."

_Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Oh, home, let me come home  
Home is where I'm alone with you_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (nyacore) or twitter (vikingrawr) if you wanna yell over these tender gay idiots with me (◡ ω ◡)


End file.
